Sky High
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: Sequel to May Day. Story of Skye when she returns to the Dumping Ground. Based on The Dumping Ground Series 3. Rated T to be Safe. (Ryan/OC) (Johnny/OC) (Jody/Bailey) (Tee/Tyler) (Johnny/Carmen)
1. Story So Far

1\. Story so Far

Skye POV

So... hi...?

We haven't spoken in a while have we? Well just to refresh your memory, Hey, I'm Skye May. Last time you heard of me I went to live with my Dad and his family. Well, I'm still living with him and just recently, we moved to New Zealand.

And... and... can I be honest with you? Promise you won't tell Dad or Lots (Charlotte's nickname). They'll kill us. We hate it here. Me and Lisa that is. It was exciting at first, a fresh new start. But, I had to leave Liam, Tee and Frank behind. I don't care anyway. They promised we'd text each other every day at the most. I haven't heard from them at all and I've been here for 2 years now and they haven't called once!

 _"Bye Skye" Tee cried as Liam and Frank's faces crumpled holding back the tears._

 _"We'll never forget you" Frank convinced us._

 _"Yeah, we promise we'll call every day" Liam promised._

 _("...every day, every day, every day...")_

Liam's words spin round my head when I think about that moment. The moment when I actually thought I had friends. I was wrong. They just said that so there would be no trouble when I left. They were probably relieved when I left.

 _The door slams shut._

 _"Thank goodness vat's 'er gone!" Liam exclaims._

 _"Yeah I was almost dying from being sensitive and nice around her!" Tee says_

 _"Jeff thinks Skye was annoying!" Harry says_

 _"Tell Jeff, he's right." Frank agrees_

 _"When I told her she looked nice, I don't think the stupid girl realised I was being sarcastic!" Elektra laughs_

 _"Yeah, I mean, it's not like any of us actually liked her!" Carmen announces._

"AHHHHH!" I screamed sitting up in bed. I wasn't the only one crying. Lisa was crying as well. I walked over to her and hugged her as she cried. She calmed down a bit and I put her back to bed.

"I don't want to be here Skye, when are we going home?" She asked sleepily.

"Probably not dear" I answered as she sobbed before falling asleep.

I hate it here and as you can tell, so does Lisa.

 _It's 6:00pm, and there's a knock at the door._

 _"Come in" I whisper_

 _"Hey, Skye,"_

 _"Hi Dad, what's wrong?"_

 _"I was wondering if, seeing as your 14 now, so grown up. I was wondering if you could look after Lisa for a couple hours while Charlotte and I go out." He asks_

 _"Err well..."_

 _"Thanks dear" Dad says, not even bothering to listen to what I had to say about it._

And it got worse. They started going out every Friday, then Saturday's too. Then add on Sunday's and Monday's and every night, every week. Then every hour of every day. Dad started missing work, saying one day didn't matter, but he said that every day. Until this happened:

 _The door slammed. I was reading a story to Lisa and colouring in the pictures as we went along._

 _"What's up Dad?" I asked_

 _"I've lost me job cos I didn't turn up for 1 month. Why didn't ya tell me vat I should go to work?!" He had a go at me._

 _"I did but you didn't listen to me, you just said that one day didn't matter!" I said raising my voice._

 _"Oi missy! Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me. No matter how much you deny it, loosin' me job was all your fault!" He screamed storming upstairs and slamming the door. Charlotte walked in to see Lisa and me hugging each other sobbing._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, she sounded really concerned._

 _"Daddy said that is was Skye's fault that he lost his job." Lisa cried._

 _"Well it isn't her fault, he stayed out, he told me he was on holiday."_

 _"He always said, one day doesn't matter." I proved._

 _"Well one day always matters. I'll go speak to him, talk some sense into the man" She said, confidently._

 _She walked upstairs. We heard talking, which rose to shouting, then we heard Charlotte scream. Dad stomped down the stairs and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Lisa and I looked at each other, before I picked her up and rushed up the stairs._

 _Charlotte was lying on the floor, bruises all over her and a bleeding nose._

 _"Daddy did this?" Lisa asked, crying._

 _"We've gotta go, now, when Dad gets like this, he'll apologise, but it'll just get worse!" I said_

 _"Alright" She didn't bother to argue, she just got up and started packing._

 _"Come on we need to be quick." I started "He'll be back in a couple of hours, we need to be at least at the airport by then."_

So that's where we are now. I ran to the computer and booked plane tickets to the UK and also, after checking with Charlotte, booking her into a Women's refugee. I really didn't want to but I had to dial

( **Mike** \- Skye)

 **Hello, Ashdene Ridge, Mike Milligan speaking?**

Hey Mike, it's Skye, I'm coming back with Lisa.

 **What? Why? Skye? Skye?**

I'd cut him off.

"I've booked you into the refugee and Lisa and I are going back to the Dumping Ground."

"Is that alright girls" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah!" Lisa shouted, "I'll make new friends, me and Mummy can play with them!"

"Lisa dear, we can't live with Mummy, she has to live somewhere else but I can take you to visit her." She started crying.

"Don't worry, you can phone Mummy" Charlotte cried.

I cleaned up Charlotte's wounds before helping Lisa pack her things. I managed to fit everything of ours into our backpacks. Charlotte crammed everything in, eventually. I took the laptop leaving no trace of where we had went.

We took the car as well and drove to the airport. We got on our plane and Lisa fell asleep and I played on the laptop until it died when I settled down to get some rest. Charlotte had fallen asleep too...

 _The plane soared through the air suddenly the alarm went off! Hello, this is you Captain. There's been an engine failure in the plane and we are coming to land in a field in the UK." Suddenly the brakes failed and the plane went straight into the field and..._

 _BOOM!_

 _I clutched Lisa and Charlotte tight before I blacked out._

 **Ooosh! Ahhh! Dunno what to say!**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	2. They Say Dreams Don't Always Come True

**Last Time on Sky High...**

 _The plane soared through the air suddenly the alarm went off! Hello, this is you Captain. There's been an engine failure in the plane and we are coming to land in a field in the UK." Suddenly the brakes failed and the plane went straight into the field and..._

 _BOOM!_

 _I clutched Lisa and Charlotte tight before I blacked out._

 **2\. They Say Dreams Don't Always Come True.**

 **Skye POV**

I woke up to find myself lying in the middle of a field, Lisa sleeping the other side of me, Charlotte, gone.

I sat up, wincing in pain but I didn't care, I had to find Charlotte.

"Lisa?" I shook her gently as she woke up. " Lisa? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" she muttered. She never fails to put a smile on my face. I grinned as her lips turned slightly, she had a big burn by the side of her mouth. "Oh, Skye, it was horrible! I had this dream that the plane crashed and..."

"It wasn't a dream, sweetie. I had it too. It was real!" I sighed. "Anyway come on, we need to find Charlotte!"

"Why?" She asked sounding innocent and sweet.

"Ermm, because we are playing hide and seek and you're it, you found me so now we need to find your Mummy together." I invented quickly. I didn't want to tell her that Charlotte had run off, I don't know how she'd feel but I didn't want to find out.

We found Lotts eventually sitting on a rock next to a river, crying.

"Mummy! We found you" Lisa screamed. I made a face saying 'just go along with it'. She nodded.

"Yes you did, didn't you" she smiled, wiping away her tears as if she hadn't been crying at all. Unfortunately, Lisa could already tell she was upset.

"What's wrong Mummy? Why you so sad? Do you need a cuddle" Lisa walked up to her and gave her a big hug, she beckoned for me to join in as well so I did.

"Oh, I'm alright. Don't worry about your silly old Mummy. It should be me asking you two if you're ok! Instead I freak out at the sight of the crash and run away. I'm a hopeless mother!" She cried.

"You're not, just be glad we're all alive. I checked when we were looking for you. Everyone else" I gulped, "Didn't make it. And thanks to you, we're away from Dad and his violence and back at home. Where we belong." We all laughed and hugged before Lisa and I sat down and we all started to think. "I'd call Mike but I can't get any signal, and I don't know where we are!"

"Well then, let's walk to the nearest place we can get signal." Charlotte simply stated.

We walked and walked for what felt like miles, Lisa on Charlotte's back after 5 minutes, telling me where to put my feet as I was constantly gazing at my phone, looking for the signal icon to pop up.

After about an hour, it showed itself.

"Great!" Charlotte said."Hey! Why don't you look on Maps, see if we can find out where we are"

"YEAH!" Lisa shouted, though she didn't know what at.

"It says we're somewhere in Yorkshire." I read.

"Make the call then" Charlotte pleaded, almost.

"Mike! Can you come and pick us up?!"

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"There he is look!" I screamed with joy.

"Wanna drinkie" Lisa sobbed.

"Don't worry you can have a drinkie very soon" I assured her.

"Who called a cab?" Mike joked.

"Mike, honestly, I'm not 10 anymore y'know." I giggled.

"Wanna drinkie."

"Don't worry, I came prepared." He pulled a water bottle out of the van.

"DRINKIE!" Lisa shouted, snatching the bottle before gulping it down.

"Slow down sweetie." Charlotte said.

"Oh, err, I expected you'd have more luggage." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! Only half of my stuff got burnt, luckily. It was only clothes. All the rest of our stuff is ok." I lied.

"No it isn't! The only things you have left are the laptop and your phone, you had to pick everything else out cos it was scorched." Lisa gurgled, mid drink, spraying us all with water.

"BURNT! What happened?" Mike panicked.

"Plane crash, no biggie, might traumatise me for life but still, no biggie" I giggled sarcastically as Lisa cried on about bad dreams that will happen. Mike pulled her into a hug and told her she was safe now.

"Can we stop off at the ladies refugee, the one close to The Dumping Ground, Charlotte's going there to stay safe from Dad."

"Yes of course." Mike sat in the drivers seat, Charlotte sat in the seat next to him."Alright! Everybody on, doors closing. Next stop, Rosemary Women's Refugee."

Lisa giggled saying that she liked Mike and he's funny.

"Oh Mike's been like a father to me ever since Day 1, you'll see him like that too hopefully. And I'll always love my Mum, but Charlotte's been more like a Mum." I heard sobbing in the front. "Mike by the way, when I called you earlier you said Ashdene Ridge. Have you moved?"

"Yes, shortly after Gina left-"

"Gina's left!" I interrupted in shock.

"Yes, she went to qualify for Nursing, so she could work at her Mum's Nursing home. We have a new care worker called May Li. We moved when water pipes exploded in the house, someone had been meddling with them." Mike continued only to be interrupted again.

"Let me guess, Elektra, Liam."

"Actually Liam's left now, we thought he'd told you, he left a week after you left for Sweden." My mouth actually opened and hit the ground in shock. Well not literally but you know what I mean. "You're right though, it was Elektra, it was a good excuse to move though. Can I ask? Have you actually heard from any of our lot since you left?"

"Not since I visited when I told them I was leaving the country." I sulked. I now officially hate Liam, and Frank, and Tee and everyone that was there when I left.

 **About 1 hour later**

"Well, here we are home sweet home" I climbed out, holding Lisa's hand. Our eyes were red from all the tears that had left them when we were saying goodbye to Charlotte, she said she will visit once every fortnight and we will visit her the other weeks. She'd thought it through a lot.

I walked into the hall with my bin bag containing the laptop and my phone. There was also my picture album that I managed to save as well, but Lisa didn't know about that. There were at least 15 eyes staring at me, a few of which I recognised. A few that were new to me, but when Tee ran up, I didn't know what to say.

I just lost it "Oh, you are happy to see me, happy to see how I react after I haven't heard from you ever since I moved."

"I... Urrm..."

 **Chapter 2 done and dusted!**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Last time on Sky High...**

 _I just lost it "Oh, you are happy to see me, happy to see how I react after I haven't heard from you ever since I moved."_

 _"I... Urrm..."_

 **3\. Friend or Foe?**

That settled it. Tee's too goodie-goodie to reveal hatred to anyone, apart from anyone who might upset Johnny. According to Bailey who explained him getting brutally attacked with a plant. Anyway, I'm only going to be friends with the ones I don't know i.e Bailey, Kaz, Floss, Mo, Rick, Tyler, Jody, Faith. Apparently the Burnywood lot came just after I left. I know Rick and Tyler were in Burnywood cos I had to do a stretch there once, I forget why.

"Anyone up for football?" I asked, I was head of our team in Sweden, I actually got quite good.

"Bailey will, he's always up for a game." Tee smiled.

"I don't need you to speak for me, I was about to say yeh!" Bailey snapped.

"Ooo!" Carmen encouraged, apparently Bailey was famous for his anger, same as Johnny. I knew their personalities would clash as soon as I found out.

"Carmen, just leave it yeah, for all our sakes." I snapped as I stormed out, Rick, Tyler, Johnny and Jody all following out cos they wanted to play.

We played 3 vs 3:

Me, Johnny and Rick

VS

Bailey, Tyler and Jody

Bailey wanted to put me, Jody and Tyler on one but he also wanted to put Johnny on there, so I evened it out, 2 boys and 1 girl on each team.

 **Half and Hour Later**

In our last minute, I stood Bailey and Tyler by the side of Jody in goal. I stood, worked out my angle, Rick and Johnny telling me if I needed them, they were there. I blocked Johnny out because I'm holding a grudge and I feel awkward around him, he keeps staring at me funny. I aimed and shot and got it into the goal! That meant we had won, 4-3, just!

Bailey glared at Johnny and I knew exactly what was coming. I ran in between them, holding my hands out, preventing them front duffing each other up, good and proper. I sounded a bit weird then.

Johnny stormed inside, looking back a few times.

"That was quite good, you know" He complimented me in his East-London accent.

"Thanks, Rick and Tyler did well, as well as you too" I said as Rick nodded and Tyler grinned.

"Yeah, Tyler you're gettin' good mate. Jody did amazing though." I saw as she smiled

"Thanks Bailey" She grinned and walked off, he stared after her. I'm good with first impressions and realising things first, it's obvious that Bailey had a little crush on a certain brown haired goalie girl.

I ran inside, wiping my muddy feet before running into the living room. It was empty. Strange. But peaceful. I sat down on the sofa, putting my feet up, enjoying the peace while it lasted. Plus I could nab the TV remote first when someone came in.

 **A few Days later after Rick and Faith left**

I heard voices in the hall.

"We need to find a way in there, past May Li, so we can see those brochures" I heard Jody say.

"We need Skye, she was always good at thinks like that." I heard Tee say. I grinned.

"Heard my name?" They all jumped and turned around. "It's simple, watch" I walked into the office.

"Hey, erm, May Li?" She nodded, "I was wondering-" I did a fake pause, the kids listening in.

"What, what's up Skye?" Her face looked concerned.

"Oh yeah, that was it, sorry, I have a tendency to forget things every so often. Is there anything happening today, I keep hearing the other kids talk about some party?"

"Yeah, it's a fostering day, a load of potential foster parents come round and meet the kids in person and they can pick."

"Like the opening of a new sweet shop?" I pointed out.

"No, Yes, Not really, erm. Just take one of these and they should explain."

"That's code for push off, Tracy told me, 'distract the child with something that they can do without you having to explain or them being in the room'!" May Li grimaced and looked back at her computer. I went over to the pile and took a load. I hid round the corner of the living room as May Li went into the kitchen.

 **A few seconds later**

We stormed into the kitchen. All of us shouting at the same time.

"Alright. That's enough! One at a time please" Mike pleaded.

"I look like a total minger" Jody cried

"I told you not to use my school photo!" Tee accused

"I promised my Mum I wouldn't get fostered." Tyler whined.

"We can't be fostered, I'm joining the army," Johnny started.

"And Lisa and I have Charlotte, you can't separate siblings anyway. It's the rule" I moaned.

"Tee, Jody you both look lovely, Tyler, Lisa, Skye you don't have to be fostered if you don't want to and Johnny, just try and enjoy the day yeah?" May Li solved. Suddenly we heard the doorbell, we all ran to it as May Li opened the door and a load of visitors came through. Suddenly I saw, them. Them. I didn't want to see Them. Neither did Lisa. We bolted up to my room and shut the door. They didn't have any room so they moved me into the spare staff bedroom, my own bathroom and all.

"Why did Mike let them come Skye, I don't like them" toddlers have a habit of stating the obvious.

"I don't know but it's another rule that care kids should not be exposed to unwanted memories." I explained.

"In English? Someone's eaten a thes-, a thes, a very big book of words for breakfast." Lisa doesn't half make me smile when she wants to.

"Care kids aren't allowed to see people they don't want." I answered.

 **Johnny POV**

"Hey Tee, this is actually kind of fun" I stated.

"Yeah, but Carmen's been acting strange and I haven't seen Skye or Lisa since the guests arrived." Tee worried.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find the other two then we sort Carmen." I decided.

 **Skye POV**

I heard a knock on the door. Great, just as Lisa settles down to sleep. She sat bolt upright, staring around the room for Tinkerbell or something.

"Who is it?"

"It's me and Tee" I heard Johnny answer.

"Ugh! You woke Lisa!" I huffed.

"Sorry" Johnny apologised.

"Why aren't you at the party?" I asked.

"Why aren't you?" Tee asked.

I sighed "Come in" they opened the door and wandered in, shutting it behind them.

"It's Matt and Stephanie. They're trying to get us."

"What?" Tee screamed a bit too loud.

"Shh!" I whispered, "No one can hear, no one else can know, I saw Matt break into someone's house cos they were in the team that beat him in a match, he stole the mans stuff and lit the house on fire by a string. He ran off as the string burnt. Or so I thought. I ran over, chucking the rest of my bottle of water over the flame. Matt came running up to me, held me round my neck and said if I ever told I would die. And when he found out I'd been in care, he said he'd foster somehow me so he could lock me up and make sure I couldn't tell anyone. It was the week before I left for Sweden so I was happy to get out of the country. I'd forgotten till now. Lisa was there too and he threatened her."

"And now you've told someone, you're gonna pay!" I heard a familiarly frightening voice say.

"Matt!"

 **AHHHHH! Too much suspense. I hate it!**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	4. Kidnapped!

**Last Time on Sky High...**

 _"And now you've told someone, you're gonna pay!" I heard a familiarly frightening voice say._

 _"Matt!"_

 **!**

 **Skye POV**

He was standing outside the locked door. May Li had, luckily left the keys in here.

"Go away!" Lisa scowled."Mikey! Mikey! Save us. Mummy! HELP!" 'Mikey is her version of Mike and obviously 'Mummy' is Charlotte.

"Leave us alone" I cried.

"Oh, I don't think so." Matt hissed. "I was going to foster you, but now you've told you leave me no choice! We'll have to do this, the hard way! If you don't let me in I'll break the door down myself!"

"Hide!" I mouthed to Johnny and Tee and pointed to the bathroom. Johnny and Tee both shook their heads but I insisted they did. They then understood my plan and hid inside.

 **Tee POV**

I can't even imagine to explain how I felt right then, or how loudly my heart was beating when me and Johnny were in the bathroom and there was a giant CRASH! Johnny said he was going to go out and I tried to stop him but I couldn't. He ran out as I hid more. I knew Skye would want me to stay so I could help Mike and May Li if Matt and Stephanie got away. I grabbed my phone and hit record and started filming everything. Matt looked furious when Johnny ran out. Luckily Matt had his back to us so Johnny made out he had come through the bedroom door. Thanks bro!

"OI! GET OFF THEM! GET OFF THEM NOW!" Johnny yelled, punching Matt in the face, kicking him where it hurts most. Matt seemed as if he was made out of steel because he turned around, with a smashed up and bleeding face, and punched Johnny flat out. I fought extremely hard not to scream, run out and save Johnny, give this Matt guy a good piece of my mind. I knew I couldn't, or he could get away with Lisa and Skye.

"The things I get to keep my dignity and reputation record straight!" He exclaimed.

"Totes babes!" Stephanie agreed.

"And then I've gotta survive an over 3 hour long journey to Liverpool without getting asked what happened!" he whined."Then we've gotta find somewhere in the house to lock up these kids! It's so unfair!"

"Totes babes" Stephanie repeated "Well, at least our 3 year search is over, I'll buy a bottle of whisky and some pizza on our way home."

"Now come on, let's get out of here before that pesky Carmen or annoying Bradley" she paused looking out of the room "Come looking for us!"

"Ready with the decoy!"

"You bet babes"

 **Later on after everyone saw the video**

"Bailey, I'm Bailey, and I'm not annoying" Bailey moaned.

"Much" Tyler *coughed*

"I can't believe she said I'm pesky!" Carmen screeched.

"Your Mum used to say that didn't she Carms" Tee realised.

"Yeah" Carmen sobbed as Tee engulfed her in a BFF hug.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened if you said something!" A voice said.

"Err, first who are you?! And second who are you to judge, you weren't even there!" Tee remarked

"Err, first I'm Ryan! And second I wasn't and I'm not, just saying though, if I were there I would have done something." He commented before floating off somewhere.

"What he didn't know is Johnny is training for the army, and Matt managed to get through him so-" Tee started

"Johnny's weak!" Bailey stated as him and Ryan, who had mysteriously reappeared, fist bumped.

"I'M WHAT!" Johnny demanded.

"One word, weak!" Bailey answered. Johnny ran at him, screaming and yelling, even though the hospital told him to take it easy.

"Ohohohey! What on EARTH is going on?!" Mike demanded, in 'don't mess with now' mode.

"He ran at me" Bailey (surprise, surprise) lied.

"O-wha-! He started it!" Johnny yelled running at him. obviously Johnny couldn't say anything right now so I spoke.

"Bailey was winding him up, with Ryan!" I informed him.

"Of course, blame the new kid!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Tee, you can't just go accusing people because they're new!" Ryan smirked as Mike continued, "But on this occasion I believe you. Bailey. Ryan. Office. Now!"

I was happy that Mike believed me but then something hit me, I broke down into tears. Carmen and Johnny rushed to my side and May Li ran in.

"Tee what's wrong?" May Li asked softly.

"I felt so happy and still do which makes me feel bad because Skye and Lisa won't be will they?" I cried. "Skye's 14 and so far her Mum's died and she was told her Dad was dead, she moved away and all of us were too selfish to keep in contact, the 2 sisters witnessed a break in and attempted murder before being threatened for doing the right thing, she has to come back because her Dad's been abusing her, Lisa and Charlotte, they were the only survivors in that plane crash and now they've been kidnapped by a famous footballer and his wife. Lisa's only 4 and around half of this happened to her."

"Aww it's ok" May Li, Carmen and Johnny wrapped me in a massive hug.

"But it's not is it?" Johnny stressed "I could have done something, instead I let that idiot Matt punch me!" Johnny growled.

"It wasn't your fault they got away Johnny" Carmen comforted him after May Li left the room. We can go and look for them together. Meet in the Attic in 10 minutes with clothes, food, water, money and protection, make sure you both have black or the darkest coloured hoodie you can find. And black leggings or trousers. Basically anything else you think we'll need. 10 minutes remember"

 **10 minutes later**

"Clothes"

"Check"

"Food"

"Check"

"Water"

"Check"

"Money"

"Check"

"Dark Clothes"

"We're all wearing them"

"What else have you brought?" Carmen asked "I have my phone, some spare keys to Ashdene Ridge that I found buried in the filing cabinet and a sleeping bag"

"I have" I started "My phone, a sleeping bag and some plastic bowls and cutlery."

"Me?" Johnny asked "I have my phone, a sleeping bag and a camera, just in case I need it and our phones die."

"I also found these in the office"I said "They're these portable charger type things, for phones so put your charging cables in."

"Rules" Carmen began "

charge your phones if they are really low or dead, don't use them for the sake of it.

make phone calls that are urgent in desperate situations or if we really have to.

sure your phone is on silent

't leave anything out of your bag, unless it's your sleeping bag at night.

your bag on you at all times, there are people who want to take things like that just ask Liam.

sound and flash on any cameras or phones need to be off

't give anyone any money

your food and water for when you need it most."

"Is that it?" I asked

"Yep" Carmen answered

"Let's roll!" Johnny stated.

 **Lisa POV**

I woke up in a grey, funny smelling room. My head hurt a lot and my tummy was aching and I wanted my Mummy!

"Where are we?" I asked Skye, who was also just waking up.

"I think we are at Matt and Stephanie's house" she guessed.

"Cool, I've always wanted to be in the castle of a celebrity" I giggled.

"They don't live in a castle Lisa, they live in a house" I heard a buzz.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"My phone, I would have thought they would have taken it off me!" Skye frowned then suddenly her face lit up.

"What?! What?!" I asked, quietly just in case Matt and Stephanie heard us.

"Tee texted me, Mike and May Li have called the police and Tee, Johnny and Carmen are on their way to come and help!"

"Yay!" I whispered.

 **To be continued...**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
